


Helping Chloe.

by Wynhaught_trash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: But hides it well, F/F, Poor Chloe, Pre-Relationship, beca wants to help, set in pp1, shes very sad, this is a sad one, tw: eating disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: Chloe has always struggled with her body, even from a young age. Throughout the years, the more weight she lost, the more compliments she got. She thrived on it. When the Bellas came around, the cardio alone was enough to keep Chloe satisfyed. However, after some horrible words where said to her, it sends her reeling backwards to the dark.or,The one where Toms a dick and calls her fat, which makes Chloe stop eating. Beca notices and teams up with Aubrey to try help, and ends up falling for the redhead in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: eating disorder and depression!
> 
>  
> 
> Tom's a dick in this and Jeca doesnt exist. Chloe's not inlove with Tom, she just enjoys having someone there. Both Chloe and Beca are oblivious to their feelings in the start. Oh, also I know the Bella house is a PP2 thing, but it's in this one.
> 
> Wouldve been out days ago but my laptop decided to delete my work and i just needed a few days to start all over again xP

Chloe Beale was known as a bright, bubbly girl, some even call her the definition of sunshine. This couldn't be further from the truth. It's not like it's all fake all the time, it's just that people just assume she's too happy to have ever known what it's like to be unhappy. That's the false part. Contrary to popular belief, Chloe isn't really all that confident about her body. She blames a lot of it on her parents, and how she was raised.

It's not that her parents didn't love her, it's just how they were with her. To put it simply, her parents are perfectionists. Their clothes would always be perfect, no wrinkle or flint in sight. Their hair would be neat and tidy, and the house would be kept pristine. As a child, little Chloe loved to jump in rain puddles, loved to play in the mud with her friends or cause an explosion of toys across her bedroom floor.

Unfortunately for her, her parents perfectionism didn't rub off on her. This led to many arguments, those that normally ended with Chloe in tears. Chloe's mother would point at her muddy shoes with disdain, grabbing her daughters hand and dragging her to the washing machine while lecturing her about the mess. The worst for Chloe was when her father lost his temper after finding her room messy yet again, stomping angrily on her toys, effectively breaking them, while a crying Chloe watched on. 

After that Chloe followed their rules, she threw out her broken toys, never asking for any new ones. She turned down her friends offers of playing in the mud, even though her heart ached to do just that. She stayed inside when it rained, watching the puddles form with sad eyes, swallowing down the temptation to put on her wellies and running for it. She was 5 years old at the time.

As she grew up it was easier for her to keep to the rules, she was happy. When she was 12 years old, young Chloe was still bright and bubbly, eager to learn and grow. She was starting to go through puberty, and in turn had put on some weight. It was enough to go up some sizes in her clothes, but Chloe didn't mind. Her teacher told her class that it was perfectly normal, that she and everyone in her class where going to go through more changes.

It wasn't until her mother had taken her hand, gently guiding her into her room before everything started crumbling down for her. She requested for Chloe to strip, which the girl did, and was lead to stand in front of her mothers full view mirror, clad in only her underwear and newly bought training bra. Her mother stood behind her, making eye contact with her daughter in the mirror before requesting that her daughter look at herself.

"This isn't what Beale’s should look like sweetie" 

She still can hear it bright as day, staring at herself with a furrowed brow as her mother points at her stomach, at the fresh stretch marks and slight lumps. She thought it was normal, but as she watches her mother, she starts to think that she was wrong. 

"We aren't fat darling"

That was the first time Chloe looked at her body in disgust, and it wasn't her last. She agreed to going on a diet with her mother, shortening her portion sizes. She had lost a lot of weight over the year, and was receiving more and more compliments the skinnier she became. She thrived on it. When she was 13 she joined a competitive dance group, where she would practise the intense routine almost every night, including days where she had 2 hours practise with her group.

By the time she was 16 she barely ate anything, choosing to skip breakfast and lunch, barely being able to stomach dinner with her parents. She still danced, as well as went on long runs throughout her neighbourhood most days. She was unbelievably thin by now, and her parents eventually sat her down for a talk with worry in their eyes. This led to a big fight, one Chloe started. She screamed at her parents, that she hated them, hated her body, herself. She told her mother it was her fault, while her mother sat in silence.

It was the end of the school year, so her parents decided to send her to a hospital specialised to help with eating disorders. She stayed the whole summer, gained back enough to be a healthy weight, and attended daily therapy sessions. She truly did feel better.

Heading into college was the best thing that could happen, if you asked the redhead. She was away from her parents, who despite their best efforts to reconcile and move forward, where still a massive trigger for her. She met Aubrey, met the Bella’s, and everything seemed to be better. The intense Bella routines kept her grounded, for now. Her first two summers off from college she spent it back at home, where she relapsed every time. Her third summer, she went back with Aubrey, having finally been asked by the blonde after her mother insisted on meeting the redhead. While there, the redhead only threw up a few meals, which was a record for her. 

Into her final year, and Chloe is the happiest she's been in awhile. Although she just started dating Tom, a guy who was pursuing her for two years, she had to put her reason for feeling better down to meeting a certain brunette. Ever since Beca came into her life, Chloe feels this warmth she's never felt before. She doesn't really think any deeper into it, putting it down to having a new best friend.

They all lived together, having recently obtained the newly named Bella house. Beca was reluctant to move into a house of 9 girls, however the desperation to leave her current roommate won out, and she moved in officially. She had to push down deep the feeling of disappointment when Fat Amy bounded towards her, stating that they would be room mates, not really wanting to think about the certain redhead she wished she was sharing with instead.

Chloe moved in with Aubrey, it not being much a surprise considering they've basically lived together for 2 years. Aubrey would always state with a smile that Chloe was the perfect roommate, always having everything pristine. Chloe would only fake a smile and laugh, brushing every comment off with a wave. That's right, not even Aubrey knew about her problems. The blonde would occasionally state how she wish she was as skinny as Chloe (except if you asked her, Aubrey was way skinnier than her).

Everything was great with Tom, she supposes. He always treated her right, and respected when she wasn't in the mood for sex. She just didn't love him. She feels like a horrible person, only really being with him to well, to have someone. Chloe always thought she would be with someone who made her feel comfortable, even when she was naked in front of them. She thought she would be with someone she could open up to about everything. But she's not. She supposes it's normal to feel tears prick at your eyes when they stare at your naked form a bit too long, that feeling the need to constantly be covered is normal. 

She almost confessed everything to Beca one night, but she doesn't like to think about that.

Tom's an open book, talking about everything and anything. Beca's the complete opposite, so after spending a few months together, Beca started to open up, and Chloe hung onto every single word. She remembers the name of Beca's first pet (Daniel the hamster by the way), but finds herself struggling to remember Tom's mom’s name (who he mentions all the time). Again, Chloe doesn't like to think about what that means, it's probably just another imperfection of hers. 

Chloe knows that Beca suspects something is up. Beca's already noticed how Chloe appears to be open and bubbly but infact has shared very little of her past. She doesn't take it personally, she knows it must be really hard for the redhead. She just can't help being worried, it must be something big. 

Currently Chloe is lying on her bed, book open on her lap but mind far away. It's halfway through the year, and it's all kicking in that she's leaving soon. Suddenly her door bursts open, with Amy striding into the middle of the room. Chloe startles before placing her book mark into her book, closing it while glancing at the grinning Australian.

"Your boy toy is at the door" The blonde says loudly, thumb pointing towards the hallway.

"Send him up will you?" Chloe responds while forcing a smile, she really didn't want any visitors today.

Amy basically runs downstairs, and after a few minutes she hears the heavy, familiar footsteps of Tom. Keeping a smile on her face, Chloe stands, walking up to the man once he walks in, easing herself into his awaiting arms.

"Hey babe" He murmurs softly into her hair, arms wrapping low on her body.

"Hey" Chloe responds pulling away slightly.

"Not that I’m not happy to see you, but why are you here?"

"Well you've been sorta distant babe, we haven't... yenno in weeks" He says lowly, hands drifting to Chloes backside.

"No, I- Tom I don't" Chloe starts, stepping out of his grasp.

"Chloe, I mean I get it, you've put on some weight and you feel self conscious, I don’t care baby"

"What?" is the very quiet response.

"Yeah I mean, you can't deny you're a bit bigger Chlo" He responds with a shrug, reaching for her once more.

"Get out." Chloe responds, voice low and eyes wet.

"What?" 

"GET. OUT." Chloe shouts, tears now streaming down her face.

Tom only huffs in response before stomping out of the room and down the stairs. After Chloe hears the slam of the front door, she walks quickly to the still open door of her bedroom to close it roughly. She just about makes it to her bed before sobs wrack through her body. She knows that most of the Bella’s, if not all of them where home and had most definitely heard her shout, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Chloe doesn't know how long passes before she hears a knock at the door. Glancing at the clock she notices it reads 6:37pm. Not bothering to wipe her face, or even answer the knock, she rolls over to face the wall. After a minute or so she hears the door creak open, and slow hesitant steps.

"Chlo? dinners ready" It was Beca, her voice heavy with worry and awkwardness.

"I'm not hungry" was her response, ignoring the pangs of hunger she was feeling.

"I- um. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Enjoy dinner Becs" Chloe responds,still not moving from her position at the wall.

Beca just stands there for a few more minutes, weighing her options before deciding the girl really did want some time alone. She only got home a few minutes beforehand, having been informed the minute she walked through the door of what happened. All she gathered was that they heard Chloe shout at Tom, and the latter left not long after. They had to restrain Aubrey from chasing after him, the blonde fuming at the possibilities. Everyone was quite shocked, I mean they've never heard the redhead shout at anyone before. 

Beca sits through dinner full of worry. Tonight was chicken pasta, a well known favourite of Chloes, one the redhead knew they were making. She never turns it down, ever. Beca aches to just run up stairs, climb into bed next to Chloe and just hold her. Wait what? Where did that come from? Beca Mitchell doesn't cuddle. Well, she didn't, not before Chloe. She tried dating Jesse, she really did, but the minute he kissed her, it all just felt really wrong. They're still great friends, except argue quite frequently recently.

You see, Jesse is convinced that Beca is in love with Chloe, and that's just not true.

Sure her heart ached to hold Chloe right now and make her feel better, and yeah her lips do look super soft and totally kissable, and maybe she's thought about just like, holding her hand and shit, but that doesn't mean she's in love with her, right?

Right?

*One week later*

The Bella’s tried to ask her what happened, especially Aubrey, but Chloe just brushed them off, saying it was a stupid fight and everything was okay. Except it wasn't. Chloe sent a text to Tom that night, dumping him. She since has been ignoring his calls and texts trying to fix everything. 

That's not the worst part, she's completely relapsed, having skipped breakfast and lunch every day since, always getting up extra early for a long run, making sure to fill a bowl with the cereal she liked, or making a bunch of pancakes for everyone, stating how delicious they were when the first of the Bella’s trudged into the kitchen. Dinner was hard, the Bella’s always had dinner together, no matter what, meaning it was seen as a big deal to skip, and having skipped already she couldn't risk it.

The only problem is the girls hardly ever liked to eat healthy, so by week two Chloe had enough and began making salad for herself to eat when they order take out or make really unhealthy meals. It helps her to feel less queasy. The first night she prepared herself a salad, Beca walks up next to her, head cocked in question as she asked why the redhead was making a salad.

"I'm on a diet Becs, I need to lose some extra weight I gained" Chloe states with a bright smile, like she isn't affected hugely.

"What? dude you're skinnier then me, why would you think that?" Beca asks, face scrunched up slightly.

Chloe only shrugged lightly before tossing her salad and walking to the dinner table, only serving herself half of the small bowl. She didn't notice Beca's concerned eyes watching her.

After three weeks, Chloe has lost a few more pounds, her once tight fitted jeans now being loose. Learning from her past mistakes, Chloe wears baggier, boxy clothing in order to hide her skinnier body. Everything was going well, until one night on Bella bonding night. Beca was sat next to Chloe, who sat straight up, feet tucked under, but not cuddling into Beca like she used to. Beca can't believe that she actually misses the snuggles.

Amy and Stacie bound into the room, the brunette gripping take out menus in her hand. Chloe's heart rate spikes, like it usually does when she sees the menus, but schools her features perfectly, knowing she will just make her salad. However, Amy loudly announces it's pizza night, and that everyone was involved in it. Chloe tenses next to Beca, the latter feeling it instantly. 

"Don't you even think about making that salad of yours red! Today is cheat day, no exceptions!" Amy announces, pointing a finger at the redhead.

Beca has been observing Chloe since she felt her tense, and noticed the sheer panic in her eyes that lasted for a few seconds before she expertly schooled her features, like it was never there to begin with. Beca looks away with a furrow of her brow, trying to understand what was going on. Although she couldn't actually hear it, she could basically feel how fast Chloe's heartbeat was beating. Without looking at the girl, Beca gently slips her hand into Chloes, pretending not to notice her head snap towards her own, feeling the redhead relax before intertwining their fingers and squeezing gently.

After the pizza arrives, Stacie and Aubrey set out in distributing equal slices to every girl, Chloe waiting anxiously. They end up having 3 big slices each, all settling around to watch a movie with their pizza. Chloe stared at her plate in disgust, finally letting go of Beca's hand in order to let the girl eat her slices. It took her almost an hour, but she finally managed the last bite, urging her hands to stop shaking as she places the plate of the table.

She feels warm and disgusting, like she can feel the grease and fat swarming around her body. After about 20 minutes, all Bella’s being engrossed in the move, Chloe rises as casually as she can, whispering to Beca that she really needed to pee before heading towards the upstairs bathroom. The minute she clicks the door shut, her breathing becomes rapid, eyes glistening with tears as she rests her warm forehead on the cold bathroom wall.

Not wishing to waste too much time, Chloe rushes to the toilet, falling to the ground without grace and she makes herself throw up. When shes finished, she can't help the disgusted tears she lets out, wiping furiously at her face as she flushes the toilet and washes her hands, spraying the room with air freshener. After a few minutes of trying to clean herself up, she hears a knock on the door.

"Chlo? are you alright?" Beca asks, waiting patiently at the door.

"Yeah, I’m okay" Chloe lies as she opens the door, knowing it was less suspicious then keeping the door closed.

"Where you crying?" Beca responds, concerned eyes scanning the redheads face.

"Oh- I- yeah." Chloe finally says, deciding it was a better route to go than the actual truth.

"Why?" 

"I- um. I broke up with Tom"

"Oh honey, are you okay?" Beca asks softly, holding herself back from hugging the girl.

"Yeah, he was a jerk, I guess I’m still upset"

"Well come on, I'll demand that we watch Wall-e, I know it's your favourite" Beca says with a soft smile.

It almost made Chloe cry all over again, grasping the hand Beca held out to her while showing a smile of her own. Beca always had that ability, to make Chloe smile in times she never thought it was possible. Tom only made her feel worse in those times, trying to "help" by trying to initiate sex.

It's a week later, Chloe had upped her runs after the pizza incident, and she felt a bit better about everything. Waves of dizziness hit her, just as strong as it was when she was 16, and Chloe thrived on that. Logically she knows it's a bad sign, but she just can't stop. Currently they're headed into Bella practise, one which was going to be more intense then the last few, as it's closer to the finals.

They're into the second hour of intense cardio when Chloe starts to feel a big wave of dizziness. It throws her off her rhythm, almost knocking into CR as she trips up, hand coming up to cover her eyes as she gets her bearings back. Shaking her head she goes straight back into the routine, before an even bigger wave hits, black spots appearing in her vision. The redhead comes to a complete stop, both hands covering her eyes as her legs start to shake.

Aubrey spins around, having heard Stacie ask for the music to be turned off, and after seeing Chloe asks Ashley to run and turn it off. Chloe looked extremely pale, her skinnier than normal arms are in the air, covering her eyes as she sways on the spot.

"Chloe? are you okay?" Aubrey asks cautiously.

"Yeah I- I need to sit down I think I-" Chloe doesn't finish her sentence before everything turns black and she falls to the floor. 

When she wakes up, all she can see is her favourite person, peering into her eyes with a huge amount of concern. Turning her head, she sees that Aubrey is there too, clutching her hand. Chloe also realises her head is off the ground, and once she fully gets her bearings she realises her head is in Beca's lap, who is stroking her fingers through her hair.

"Chloe... what's going on?" Beca asks slowly.

"I- er, please" Is all Chloe can get out, sitting up slowly with the help of her two friends. 

"We sent every home, you're lucky we didn't call an ambulance" Aubrey says sternly, although her soft features give away her true feelings.

"Can we go home please?" Chloe asks quietly.

"Chloe I don’t thin-"

"Come on Aubrey, let her get into bed at least" Beca interrupts sternly.

After butting heads once more, they finally agree to head home, neither of them mentioning how Beca had tightly clutched Chloes hand, refusing to let go, even in public. They walk the short walk in silence, both Aubrey and Beca side eyeing Chloe in case she felt faint again. Once they reached home, the house was eerily quiet, although Chloe could swear she heard hushed voices in the kitchen.

Giving desperate eyes to her friends, Aubrey breaks off, offering to talk to the Bella’s so that Chloe can have some space for awhile to breathe and relax. Chloe and Beca head for Chloes room, their fingers still entwined with each other. Once inside Beca closes the door with a soft click, before turning and facing her best friend. Chloe nervously shifts from foot to foot.

"You really scared me Chlo" she softly says.

"I- I'm sorry Becs, I wasn't really feeling the best-"

"Cut the bullshit Chloe"

Chloe winces, unable to make eye contact with the brunette any more.

"I'm not blind. I've seen how much weight you’ve lost, how you wear baggier clothing to make it less obvious. Come on Chlo salads? you've never had salads." Beca starts softly, eyes sad.

"Beca" Is all she can get out, eyes full of tears.

"Why Chlo?" she softly whispers.

"He said I put on weight, Tom I, it made me spiral, I’m so sorry Beca" Chloe says, tears falling down her face.

Beca can tell there’s more to the story, but instead of prying she steps forward, hand grasping gently at the redheads forearm.

"Come on, let's get into bed for a bit and rest hmm?"

Chloe only nods, slipping into her bed and sliding back, leaving a space for Beca to fit beside her, not touching if that's what she wants. Her eyes widen in surprise when Beca asks   
her to turn around, doing as she's told. Beca slides up right behind the redhead, arm wrapping around her. She just about manages to keep a gasp from escaping her lips as she fully realises how thin Chloe has become. She feels Chloe tense as she runs her hand softly around her torso, only speaking when she feels the girl relax.

"Oh Chlo, you're so beautiful, I wish you could see that" Beca whispers softly into the older girls neck, arms tightening around her as she feels her body shake with sobs.

Despite the fact she was sobbing, Chloe has never felt more safe and secure, here in Beca's arms, she almost thinks this could be it. This could be her final turn around, her road to happiness. Maybe all she truly needed was for Beca to come into her life for her to fix herself. Maybe she should start thinking about all of those things she tried so hard to push down.

Maybe she was in love with Beca after all.

And, well, maybe Beca could never really convince herself she wasn't in love with Chloe either.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe opens up, and Beca does everything she can to help Chloe recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update!! things have been crazy, but heres a wrap up of this story!!

It's been a week since Chloe fainted, a week since her secret was exposed. Chloe only told Aubrey and Beca the real reason why she fainted, Aubrey having taken over telling the Bella’s that Chloe was sick and tried to push through it. Although the Bella’s where suspicious, Aubrey was able to convince them. Chloe was grateful, it's not that she doesn't love the Bella’s she does, she just doesn't think she could handle everyone knowing. Not yet anyway.

She had yet to share anything more with Beca or Aubrey, and they were extremely patient with her. Beca has been wonderful, she compliments her everyday, she cuddles her at night (She's basically moved into her room at this point), she even searched for different healthy meals for Chloe, not wanting to force her back to eating properly too hard. Every time Chloe tells her she doesn't have to, Beca would look her dead in the eye and say that she wants to, that what she says is the truth.

Chloe still doesn't believe that she's beautiful, but it's now Beca's mission to show her.

It's been hard not to relapse. Aubrey and Beca have been eating the same food as her, when Chloe asked why, both girls just grinned and stated 'solidarity in numbers'. Dinner is always the worst, being surrounded by all the Bella’s was nice, but with it being the biggest meal of the day, it brought a lot of anxiety with it. 

Currently it was dinner time, most of the Bella’s already seated around their large dinner table. Beca and Flo were in the kitchen, finishing up on their respective meals. Chloe was sat on her bed, back rigid as she feels the familiar sense of anxiety flow through her chest. Taking a deep breathe, she finally works up the courage to walk downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, her anxiety lessens as she glances at her favourite people. There were three seats left, each separated from one another, and after a second of consideration decides to talk the one facing Aubrey. 

The warm smile Aubrey sends her helps ease her anxiety that little bit more. After a minute or so of chatting, Beca and Flo are finally finished and start dishing up their meals. Stacie has decided to join in on the healthier meal, deciding that she needed less carbs in her life. After dishing, Beca removes her (completely adorable) apron, before staring at Ashley, who was currently sitting in the seat to Chloes left.

"Ashley move."

One look at the smaller brunette had Ashley gripping her plate and scooting to the other free seat right next to her. Beca sits down in the newly emptied seat with a satisfied grin, one which only grew as she takes in the blush making it's way on Chloe's face. The redhead was finding this dinner particularly hard, going slower than she normally would. Beca noticed this, immediately bringing her right hand under the table to gently grip Chloe's left, which rested in her lap. 

Chloe glances quickly to their hands, before staring at the brunettes profile. After seeing the slow smile form on her face, the redhead beams before intertwining their fingers. Being a Thursday, the girls decided they should watch some movies after dinner, knowing that no one had any morning classes the next day. The minute they were all finished, the pile their dishes into the dishwasher, before heading to the living room to pick a movie. 

Chloe felt very nauseous, her thoughts swarming with the need to throw up, to do something. She hangs back in the kitchen, deciding to grab a glass of water to calm her stomach. After a few minutes of leaning against the kitchen counter, Beca walks into the kitchen, her eyes filled with concern and curiosity. 

"You okay?" Beca asks softly, walking closer to the older girl.

"Yeah, I just wanted some water" Chloe responded, smile plastered on her face.

"Chloe... I thought we were passed this" Beca responds with a sigh, leaning against the counter next to her.

"What?"

"I thought we were passed you lying, putting up walls" Beca continued softly.

"We are, I, it's hard to break habit sometimes" Chloe responds apologetically, turning to face Beca fully.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Beca responds, copying Chloes movement.

"I- I am okay I just, I feel sick and I’m doing my best not to- you know" Chloe finishes, not wishing to say it out loud.

"Thanks for telling me, come on. Best form of distraction is a few movies with some crazy girls" Beca responds with a smile, holding out her hand.

Chloe takes it easily, and they head back into the living room, Beca shooting Aubrey a smile to let the blonde know all is okay. They fall onto the couch quickly, they're regular spot always on reserve. As the movie starts and the lights dim, Chloe shuffles closer to her best friend, enjoying her warmth. Beca surprises her by lifting her arm and draping it across the redheads shoulders, pulling the girl closer.

Chloe sighs contently, snuggles closer, nuzzling her face into Beca's neck. Chloe realises just how much she likes this, I mean she loves cuddles and hugs, but it's different with Beca. She would cuddle her all day if she could. The past week alone taught her how safer and comfortable she feels with Beca, that maybe she was wrong to think that how it was with Tom would how it always would be. 

Beca herself was trying her best to hold her emotions in check, a blush settle on her face as she feels the redhead she's fallen in love with nuzzle into her neck. Not really interested in the movie on the screen, Beca glances around the room, observing each Bella as they are absorbed in the movie. Well, all except for Aubrey, who's currently smirking at the brunette. Beca can only glare in response, heat rising once again onto her cheeks as she watches the blonde whos smirk only widens, raising her eyebrows before sending a wink her way, refocusing on the movie. 

After the movie, most of the bellas decided they actually wanted to go out instead, running upstairs to get ready. Chloe declined right away, Beca with her. It took a lot of convincing, but Stacie managed to convince Aubrey to come out with them, and eventually the rest of the Bella’s except Chloe and Beca. They stayed wrapped up together on the couch even when everyone left to get ready. Chloe had yet to move or speak, and Beca was perfectly content not moving. 

"I love this" Chloe says softly.

"Hmm?"

"Cuddling, with you. You're comfy" Chloe continues, nuzzling her face into the brunettes chest.

"Yeah- I- I do too" Beca stutters, arm tightening slightly around Chloes body.

"You do? I thought you were just putting up with it" Chloe responds, lifting her hand slightly to look at the brunette.

"Why would you say that?" Beca asks confused.

"Because you hate physical affection"

"Not with you"

The pair sat like that, eyes locked as Beca's words wash over the redhead. Her heart soars at the meaning behind it, and races when she notices the brunette gaze only breaking to glance at her lips. Swallowing hard, Chloe realises she wants to open up about everything, or at least start, before anything progresses with Beca, no matter how much she wanted to kiss her senseless right now. 

"I um, could we go to bed? I know it's early but, I- I wanna tell you.. you know" Chloe starts, sitting up fully.

"Oh, yeah sure" Beca responds, surprise in her eyes and she sits up too.

They make their way to Chloes room, well their room, glad that all the Bella’s decided to get ready in Stacie and Flo's room. Walking in, Chloe goes right to her bed, lying down before patting the spot next to her. The room was dark, and Beca could only assume Chloe wanted it that way. After settling on the bed, both girls on their backs, staring at the ceiling, Beca waits patiently for Chloe to start.

After a deep breathe, she does. She starts from the start, talking about how her parents are perfectionists, how Chloe never was and it was the first time they clashed. She spoke about what her Mom did, about how her bad thoughts on herself started. Tears formed in her eyes as she recounted stories she's never told anyone. She ignored her tears, glad that Beca does the same, just letting her speak.

"I can't believe your mom did that" Beca says angrily.

"She- she had the wrong idea of what perfect was. I-all I ever wanted was for her to love me for me, but I think she only loves the perfect version of me, whatever that is" Chloe responds sadly.

"That's not love, you should love your kid just the way they are, you should never try to change them" Beca responds, the words hitting home for her.

"I know that they didn't want me to develop an eating disorder, but they made me hate my body. They made me hate myself" Chloe responds sadly.

"You're beautiful Chlo, not because of how skinny you are, but because of who you are. You're so kind and thoughtful, you make everyone feel better just by smiling. You deserve the world, you deserve better parents. I'm so sorry you can't see yourself how I do" Beca responds softly, turning her head to look at the redhead.

"Becs.."

"It's okay Chlo. Can I ask what happened with Tom? I- you said you were doing good in college, you weren't the same after him" Beca says hesitantly.

"Um, he sort of called me fat" was the quiet response.

"What?!" Beca shouts, sitting up abruptly, glancing down at the girl.

"He just- we weren't um, having sex" Chloe cringed, feeling weird about telling Beca. " I just, I didn't want to. He never pressured me, but I could tell he was irritated about it. I didn't love him, but he was there, you know? God that makes me sound horrible. He um, he came over that day, he thought I didn't want to have sex because I put on weight. I guess I spiralled after that." Chloe finishes, looking up at the younger girl.

"What an ass hole." Beca huffs.

"I, I stopped having sex with him because-because I realised something." Chloe continues nervously.

Beca raised a curious eyebrow, silently waiting for the girl to continue.

"I sort of realised I don't like men?"

If she was drinking something right now, it would have been spat across the room. Beca's eyes widen in surprise, mind completely short circuiting at the fact she actually might have a chance with the redhead. Coming away from her shock, she realises the redhead was waiting for a response, anxiety written all over her face.

"Why did you stay with him then?" Beca asks gently, no judgement in her face.

"I- I didn't wanna be alone." comes the hesitant response.

"Why would you think you'd be?"

"I- I didn't think anyone else would love me" Chloe responds tears in her eyes, unable to make eye contact with the brunette.

"That's not true Chloe."

"How would you know?"

 

"Because I love you."

Chloes eyes widen as she meets Beca's very serious gaze. As much as she wants to believe Beca meant it in THAT way, she just had to be sure.

"That's nice Bec but I meant it in a romantic sense" Chloe says.

"So did I."

...

There was a large pause between the pair, never breaking eye contact. Although Beca never broke contact, Chloe could see the nerves rolling off the girl. Just as she can see the tell tale signs of backtracking from the brunette, Chloe shoots up from her original position, barely noticing Beca's eyes widening before she crashes their lips together. Beca gasps slightly before completely melting into the kiss. 

Chloe brings her hands up to cup Beca's face, dragging the girl down with her as she lies back down on the bed. Beca hovers half over her body, her hands either side of Chloes face. Chloe slides her hands down Beca's face and to the top of her chest, gripping her top with both hands and pulling. hard. Beca is pulled down flush onto Chloes body with a squeal, breaking the kiss. Chloe grins and wiggles opening her legs and allowing Beca to shift to be more comfortable, one leg falling between her own.

"I don't wanna squish you" Beca responds a little breathlessly.

"I don't care." Chloe responds with a wink before gripping the back of the girls neck and pulling her in again. 

After making out heavily for another few minutes, they slowly start to stop, knowing it probably wasn't the best idea to go all the way just yet. Instead of rolling off like Chloe thought she would, Beca only shifts, lying lower so her head was on Chloes chest, snuggling in closer. Chloe beams at how cute her best friend is. The redhead leans down, kissing the brunettes temple, rubbing her hands up and down the brunettes back.

"I love you too, by the way" Chloe says softly.

"Yeah?" Beca responds, the biggest and happiest grin Chloe has ever seen plastered on her face, as she raises her head to look at Chloe.

"Yeah. Date me?" Chloe asks with a grin.

"Duh, wierdo" Beca responds, absolutely loving the laugh Chloe lets out, joining in a few seconds later.

They laugh, then Beca starts a tickle war, one she lost (it ended with Chloe on top of her, did she really lose?), which then prompted a heavy make out session. Chloe had a long way to go, but with Beca by her side, supporting her, she thinks she can just about do anything.

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt have time to proof read this, sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> comments welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!! I was going to keep this as a one shot, did you guys want more??


End file.
